Degrassi Evolutions (Season 1)
The 1st season of Degrassi Evolutions premiered on December 26, 2012 on Degrassi Wiki. The first half of the season followed a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays, named Degrassi Evolutions: New Start, depicting the beginning of the 2012-2013 school year. The next part of the season moved to FanFiction.net and followed a format with 10 episodes, named Degrassi Evolutions: All Or Nothing, depicting the time right after fall break. The final part of the season followed a format with 10 episodes and named Degrassi Evolutions: Moments depicting a few weeks after "All Or Nothing" till winter break of the 2012-2013 school year. This season has two slogans, "Every Moment Counts" and "The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart." Main Cast Seniors *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (121-140) Juniors *Dylan Sprouse as Trent Michaels, a homophobic hockey player and Hayley's brother. *Laura Marano as Hayley Michaels, an overachver and Trent's sister. *Selena Gomez as Stefanie Jamieson, a bad girl with a dark past. *Aubrey Peeples as Hadley Mills, a dark and mysterious girl who has a bad homelife. (121-140) Sophomores *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders, a homesick hockey player who is quickly unraveling. *Calum Worthy as Dakota Harris, a nice and sweet guy who is gay with a bad past. *Logan Lerman as Zac Andrews, a funny guy who wants to be popular. (121-140) *Melissa Benoist as Aria Monroe, a cool chill girl with a bad past. (121-140) Freshmen *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who is in the band WhisperHug. *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay guy who is insecure about his weight. *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly cheerleader. *Ross Lynch as Austin Matthews, a musician with a bad homelife. Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's principal. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring media immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a clingy lesbian, fashionista, recovering alcoholic, and former rich girl. (Grade 12) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who has struggled with bipolar disorder. (Grade 12) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a vicious and snobby cheerleader. (Grade 12) *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid-back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. (Grade 12) *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the overweight and humorous leader of the band WhisperHug. (Grade 12) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl who was student council president, but is now rebelling. (Grade 12) *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the Toronto Ice Hounds who protects his gay little brother. (Grade 12) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a very eccentric girl who is in her first lesbian relationship. (Grade 12) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself. (Grade 12) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian. (Grade 11) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, Becky's intolerant conservative brother who is on the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart girl who wants to graduate early to cure breast cancer. (Grade 11) *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. (Grade 11) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent girl who wants to be a journalist. (Grade 11) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly musician and former teen mother who found faith in God. (Grade 11) *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a transgender student who is struggling to find his place in high school. (Grade 11) *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, an controversial athelete who wants to find new things. (Grade 11) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who is also poor. (Grade 9) *Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. (Grade 11) *Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy. (Grade 11) *Tyler Posey as Ben, a sarcastic jock who does cage fighting and MMA and Zac Andrews cousin. (Grade 11) *Jane Levy as Alice Martin, a smart hard working scholar. (Grade 10) *Noah Johnson as Scott Carter, a cocky and cynical member of the Degrassi Wrestling Team. (Grade 9) Adults *Spirit Synott as Margaret Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *Brendan Beiser as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Nestor Carbonell as George Matthews, Austin's abusive father *Vera Farmiga as Diana Matthews, Austin's hardworking mother. *Steve Zahn as Joseph Michaels, Trent and Hayley's father. *Kristen Dalton as Sandra Michaels, Trent and Hayley's overprotective mother. *George Newbern as Mr. Harris, Dakota's business father. *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Mrs. Harris, Dakota's caring mother. *Mr.Milligan, Tristan and Owen's father. (101-120) *Mrs.Milligan, Tristan and Owen's caring mother. *Mr.Santamaria, Tori's father. *Mrs.Santamaria, Tori's mother. *Jessica Chastain as Carrey Andrews, Zac’s overprotective caring mother. *Mark Wahlberg as Simon Andrews, Zac’s father. *Keanu Reeves as Jackson Mills, Hadley’s alcoholic father. *Jodie Foster as Mrs. Mills, Hadley’s alcoholic mother. *Jason Segel as Mr. Monroe, Aria’s father. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Degrassi Community School. *Keegan Allen as Mick Daniels, a ruthless drug dealer and gang member out to get Stefanie. Other *Jake T. Austin as James, a carefree trouble maker who is addicted to heroin. *Victoria Justice as Melanie, a laid back girl who is an acholic. Degrassi Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Emmy Rossum as Jenny Stone, the drama class teacher who is understanding. Trivia *This is the first season of Degrassi Evolutions. *Three new main characters and one recurring character have been introduced in the summer block. *One recurring character has been made a main in the summer block. Episode List Photos 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.png ZZ.png ZMike.png ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.jpg ZIG.jpg ZZZZZZZ.jpg Deg_tris.png Zig2.jpg Aa115.PNG 500px-4aubrey_peeples_head_shot_7_20100822_1186054336.gif Logan-Lerman-logan-lerman-12909717-433-553.jpeg Glee_39-melissa-02_4907dj1.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Seasons